1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to determining of the path of a projectile. Specifically, the present invention relates to determining the path of a ballistic projectile in three dimensions using a stationary monocular sensor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Tracking or determining the path of a ballistic projectile (i.e. a projectile which is freely falling after an initial thrust) has substantial applications in many fields. In military applications for example, by determining the path of an incoming ballistic projectile, military personnel can be moved away from the projectile's impact point. Likewise, by determining the origin of the projectile, counter-measures can be directed at the origin of the projectile, thereby destroying the projectile launcher.
Numerous ballistic projectile tracking systems are found in the prior art. However, prior art ballistic projectile path determining systems require a plurality of projectile sensors to determine the three-dimensional path of the projectile. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,475 to McNelis et al., filed Feb. 18, 1992 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Determining the Trajectory of a Supersonic Projectile" requires at least three sensors. Other prior art systems attempt to reduce the required number of projectile sensors by moving the projectile sensors. The projectile sensors are moved such that the moved projectile sensors observe the ballistic projectile from several different locations. Thus, prior art ballistic projectile path determining systems require numerous projectile sensors and/or moving of the sensors during the flight of the projectile.
Unfortunately prior art multi-sensor or moving sensor ballistic path determining systems are not always useful. Specifically, each of the separate sensors must communicate with a central unit which calculates the trajectory of the projectile based on the reading received from a sensor. Communicatively coupling each of the separate sensors to the central unit is not always convenient or even feasible. Furthermore, moving the sensors is open not possible. For example, although military personnel receiving incoming ballistic projectile fire may desire to know the origin of the ballistic projectiles, such military personnel are often restricted to their current location.
Thus, a need exists for a system which determines the trajectory of a ballistic projectile in three dimensions without requiring multiple projectile sensors, a system which does not require moving a projectile sensor or sensors, and a system which accurately determines the trajectory of a ballistic projectile in three dimensions including the point of launch and the point of impact of the ballistic projectile.